


Agnivanshini

by avani



Series: Daughters-in-Law of the Dynasty [5]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: They are tinder, their anger the flint: this is all Avantika knows.





	Agnivanshini

No childhood stories are shared in the Kuntala camp. The only accompaniments to the crackle of their campfires are hushed conversations and contrivances on how best to slip into the city; and the children fall asleep alone in the best protected of their caverns. 

They have neither mothers nor fathers. In place of these, they have the memory of a homeland and the desire to free Queen Devasena, and the knowledge of the injustice done to both. They are tinder, their anger the flint, and the corrupt country of Mahishmati is overdue for a conflagration. 

This is all Avantika knows. 

*

This is what Avantika does not yet know: a day will come when she must rule the country she regards with such contempt. The soldiers chosen for her guard flinch when they remember her slaughtering their fellows; the royal hues of red and gold against her skin reproach her. 

Tinder without fire to give it purpose is only trash, after all; Avantika is not sure what she is. 

When she asks Devasena, subject of so many childhood dreams, how to nurture and protect what she has only been taught to extinguish, the older Queen only reassures her: “In time, it will come.” 

*

The years pass, and with every one, the crown sits a little easier on Avantika’s brow. But it is not until a quarter-century has gone by, when the golden chains about her head and neck are replaced by a basket of coals, that Avantika sees her mother-in-law's promise fulfilled. 

She gave Mahishmati many healthy heirs and held them in her hands, but none of them ever felt as familiar as the flames balanced carefully on her head. Once she guarded Devasena on this journey; now it is hers to make. 

Avantika turns her face towards the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Avantika. I didn't know I needed to write a piece set so far in the future to feel at peace with this universe, but it seems I did! Most of the backstory about the Kuntalan rebel camp is entirely conjecture, but I can only imagine that it can't be easy going from trying you very best to bring down a country to dedicating yourself to building it back up.  
> (Also, yes, that line used in the summary echoes _The Last Jedi_ 's "We are the spark that will light the fire that will burn the First Order down.")


End file.
